


“Get on Your Knees”

by KuudereEva



Series: Teeth-Rotting Dreamland | EMGK Fluff-Shots [1]
Category: Eminem (Musician), Hip Hop RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bottom Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly, Bottom Eminem, Boyband, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Height Differences, Height Kink, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love's Kiss, also kinda - Freeform, colson is tall, emgk, eminem is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuudereEva/pseuds/KuudereEva
Summary: “I said get on your knees. Kneel. Right here."A short fluffy story that seems NSFW, but believe me it isn’tJust Em being short and Kells being tall. Enjoy
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Series: Teeth-Rotting Dreamland | EMGK Fluff-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899973
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	“Get on Your Knees”

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea why i wrote this lmao  
> In this story, Em is 5 foot 4, and Colson is 6 foot 4  
> also posted on tumblr under the same name, hope you like it <3

The huge, glowing sun was bright and early as the dawn cracked. Its rays, like fingers stretching across the darkened sky, bringing a new morning. Wind spun away, the whole sky seemed to open into a hole of a perfect day.

Kelly had woken up early, being restless and unkept, sighing and running his fingers through his messiness of his scalp that could be considered hair by some. Knowing that Em wouldn't be up for a while, he took a sharp breath out and took a swig of tea. 

He tapped at his phone mindlessly, repulsing at the sour taste of the liquid. He swiped up on twitter, stopping to look up at footsteps that just strode down the hallway. To his surprise, Em was there. What was he doing up? Does he ever sleep? Before he could even greet his boyfriend, a low growl from him touched his ears, tangling around his head. 

"On your knees. Now."

At first, Kelly stepped back, mind racing with too much for him to even fathom, his face turning a red already. "H-here? W-Well...I definitely wouldn't oppose that...b-but.." 

He thickly swallowed down, heart pounding deep already, his hands turning sweaty, wanting nothing else but to unzip-   
Wait, there was a...hopefully small chance he could have misheard him. "I-I...come again?"

"I said get on your knees. Kneel. Right here." Em's tone was impatient, and his arms were crossed at his front. At 5.4, his height really was more silly to a 6.4 guy like himself. Everything from his angry balled fists to the deep red he would always flush to never made him look serious. However, he was stronger than a wild bull. It wasn't a good idea to defy him.

He stood still, feeling a bit threatened even, his legs shaking, still considering. It was hot, he did have to admit. The whole thrill of being so close to public spaces, risks of being caught, hell, even the thought of being so close and connected to Marshall after so damn long made his blood pump faster. 

Without any other protest, he dropped to his knees and looked up, to his surprise there wasn't an obvious tent in his pants, neither was he as aggressive like before. He was smiling warmly, even a chuckle was printed on his lips, it was something he really hadn't seen much when there was a situation like this. Getting closer to his pants, he prepared himself in the most awkward and inefficient way. "Uhm...E-Em?" Marshall's face was blank, until his hands moved forwards, Kelly preparing for the worst, but it never came. 

To his ultimate surprise, Em kneeled the tiniest bit, bringing his hands to the side of his face, tipping it up and bringing them closer and closer. The warmth and softness enveloped his cheeks, along with a slight tickle from his kept beard only made him lean in more, closing his eyes after noticing Em's were as well. 

The clash of chapped and perfectly smooth lips with a soft flick of a tongue against him, making his eyes bulge behind the lids. There was no hesitation from Kelly's side, letting him slip in, only pushing back his head onto his needy lips. Tasting his hidden sweetness only made him moan the smallest bit, still relaxing until he pulled away, his mouth damp and still gasping for air. 

"God, fucking hell I love you Kells...but what made you think we were going to do that?" He winked with a small laugh, watching as Kelly burned up.

**Author's Note:**

> and...yeah  
> that took way too long to write, i’m open to criticism, and i have requests open on the comments here on on my tumblr @kuudereeva


End file.
